Kendall Schmidt Imagine: Almost Is Never Enough
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: A one-shot based off the song Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande.


Kendall Schmidt Imagine: Almost Is Never Enough.

_**/Your POV/**_

The soft breeze blows through your window into your overly clean apartment. The wind opens the magazine that was setting on the coffee table, until it knocks it off. A moan builds in your throat, but you don't have the energy to make the noise. Your phone buzzes; no doubt another call or text from your worrisome mother. A dog barking, birds chirping, children's laughter, and car horns honking; all these noises were all that you could focus on.

Ever since he walked away, you've not felt the same inside. Watching him go into that airport and not stopping him has left a canyon where my heart was. I chased after him after he left, but I couldn't stop him in time. There wasn't a 'thing' between the two of you. No known relationship to 'end'. But, the way that you felt when he left for that airport, you'll never forget. The fact that neither one of you tried to start 'something'. Agh. It burns you up. You had the chance, but so did he. You didn't want to make an awkward situation, so you never tried anything. And, even though it may be because we have such different lives, it was the greatest summer of your life. He was your best friend. With those green eyes, ivory smile, and soul-binding laugh; Kendall Schmidt for sure was the one. There was nothing you two wouldn't do. You were always taking off together. The beach, the fair, amusement parks, camping, and sometimes just late night drives. Your best friend came and went in one summer. And, knowing that you'll never have him back, it hurts. You start crying, and most times, you can't stop. His memory is just everywhere.

You rise up off the couch, using both arms to push your body in an upright position. Pain nagging your every move. You sit back, taking a deep breath, hoping that in the small time that you blink that he might magically show up.

You and Kendall were so close to being your average, typical, sappy, predictable love story. But, he never did tell you how he felt. But, now, he's all the way back in L.A. while you are in Boston. Almost close to being something truly spectacular. But, almost is never enough.

_***Kendall's POV***_

I flip through the picture of her on my phone. Man. Wasn't she beautiful? How could you look at a smile like that and not smile in return? How?

Why did we have to say 'Goodbye.'? Hmm? Why couldn't she just be here with me? If I could, I'd change it all, but it's too late. If she were to appear in front of me right now, I'd do anything to get her to say 'Yes' to being with me. I just can't shake this empty feeling I've felt since I left her apartment.

The last time I saw her. She was wearing a white tee shirt (the one that we wrote Maroon 5 lyrics all over, in Sharpie), a pair of cut-off jeans, and the blue cardigan that I let her have. It had way too many holes for to even drag around anymore.

"What a lovely girlfriend you have there. You miss her?" An elderly woman sitting next to me leans over, nudging me with her elbow and smiling. I had opened my mouth to say that she wasn't my girlfriend, but instead I just gave her half smile followed by a barely noticeable shoulder shrug.

"You don't miss her?" She persists.

"I do." My eyes glance down at the paint splattered, grinning goof ball on my screen. I quickly flick my finger to the left to change the picture. This time it was both of us. Her mom had taken the picture. We were putting on a mini concert in her backyard. She was sitting next to me, singing and clapping as a few other family members and friends were joining in. I was playing the guitar. For the first time, I noticed how she was looking at me.

"Did she break up with you?" By the tone of her voice, the woman seemed to already know the answer.

"No."

"Oh. You broke up with her?"

"No."

"No one looks at their sister like that, Young Man." She had a slight scoff to her tone.

"She was my best friend." I turn to look at the woman.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen." She holds out her hand. I shake her hand.

"Kendall."

"Well, Kendall. What happened?" She rests her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I left her behind. She had to stay where she belongs and I have to return to where I do. "

"Oh, I see, summer romance?"

"No. It wasn't like that."

Our flight ends within 40 minutes, and so our conversation has to come to an end. I make my way to baggage claim to get my guitar, and I already have my backpack. Then, I pull my phone out of my pocket to text my mother. She said that she'd be waiting to get me. I dial her number and press the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Mama." I say tiredly.

"_Aww, Baby. You sound exhausted. I'm about to pull up. Just give me a minute."_ The phone clicks off and the call ends. I glance at the time. _4:24 a.m. _I don't know if it's exhaustion or just loneliness, but I just want to sleep.

As Mama's car gets closer, I look back inside the airport, considering running back in and buying a ticket to take me back to her; but when the car stopped in front of me, I just got in. She wouldn't feel the same about me. It'd be a waste of time. I guess that this is 'Goodbye forever.' for me and her.


End file.
